Political Net Press
Background * Political Net Press sells organizing tools for campaigns. * http://www.candidateshandbook.com * Political Net Press info@candidateshandbook.com * 3145 Alma St. Palo Alto, CA 94306 650-494-3962 Insights ''The Candidate's Handbook'' * 35 years of successful campaign experience boiled down to a complete campaign in one compact volume. * Softcover - $24.95 plus shipping. * Downloadable as a non-printable PDF file - $12.95 ''32 Campaign Checklists'' *Track all your campaign details from filing deadlines to ordering campaign materials to coffee and event planning, and print them out to keep your staff on the same page. *Downloadable as a printable Word file. $9.95 How To Organize a Precinct Walk * How do you know which precincts to walk and which doors to knock? You need a plan. This step-by-step guide is the planning tool you need to get the most votes out of your volunteers and your walking time. This guide tells you how to: **Locate the voters you must meet. **Calculate how many homes you can reach with the time and volunteers available. **Decide where to walk first. **Prepare Walking Kits for your volunteers containing: ***precinct maps ***walk lists ***tracking codes ***talking scripts ***Determine what time of day to walk which neighborhoods. *Downloadable as a printable PDF file. $9.95 Reactions from customers in email ad “If you’re new to the political game as a candidate, campaign organizer or merely a political junkie who’s curious about what goes on in the back room of campaign headquarters, you should own a copy of The Candidate’s Handbook…” -Bill Arthur, The Voyager Sentinel “…the Handbook was a great guide to keep the campaign organized and the Campaign Checklists were a great tool to remember the details.” - Karla Bigham, State Representative District 57a, MN "As a first-time candidate running for a major city office, I used "The Candidates Handbook" every day from the time I made my decision to run to the night of my election as Mayor. It is an essential tool and reading material for anyone who is considering running for any political office. Carl's book spells it out in easy and concise steps of how to do it; the rest is up to you. A worthy investment for any campaign." - Mayor Richard Knapik, Bay City, TX "The Candidate's Handbook is complete, comprehensive and easy to use - thanks to the Campaign Checklists that are available in a Word file so that copies can be modified, printed and distributed to volunteers." - James Rushing, Chairman, Orange County (CA) Libertarian Party "...a must read for anyone seeking election ...It is as valuable for campaign managers and volunteers as for candidates." - March Fong Eu, former California Secretary of State “The book gave me confidence…” - Bruce Guthrie, Libertarian Candidate for Congress, WA “I found this book very useful as I refer to it on a daily basis for my run for City Council here in New Britain, CT.” - James A. Wyskiewicz, Assistant Majority Leader, New Britian City Council, CT “I have shared copies of this book with three local first-time candidates. Having a concise overview of what is involved in running a political race was very helpful to all three individuals as they made their decision to seek local office. It helped each of them get a running start on organization for their race. One individual won by a large margin. The other two lost close races, but did better than most observers expected. More importantly, each individual was pleased with the race they ran.” - Jim Call, County Leader, Change for Kentucky “Thank you so much for your assistance. I have to tell you your products are very informative while keeping a system simple and focused. Your book has tons of helpful information. I downloaded the Campaign Checklists and this was a wonderful and useful document. I've had 3 successful City Council elections under my belt, and in the process of gathering information for comparison to what I learned blindly over the years. Great product!” - Amanda Cyphers, Henderson City Council, NV category:company